This specification relates to data communications.
Telecommunications systems can use multiple different physical communications links (e.g., multiple sets of twisted pair wires, different spectrum bands, or other communications links) to create a single logical link that provides higher bandwidth than the individual physical communications links. For example, Ethernet frames (or other frames of data) can be broken into fragments that are transmitted over the different physical communications links. At a receiver, the fragments can be recombined into the Ethernet frames (or other frames of data).